every song I sing's about it (But we can't live without it)
by abbyli
Summary: Daryl overhears Beth singing his favorite rock song to their baby daughter. a.u.-ish


**entitled: **every song I sing's about it (But we can't live without it)

**summary: **Daryl overhears Beth singing his favorite rock song to their baby daughter.

**pairing/characters: **beth/daryl

**warning: **kind of fluffy

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters. I do not own the song 'Satellite'. That honor belongs to the band Nickelback. I am just borrowing. Please don't sue me because you won't get much.

**notes: **Couldn't resist doing this. Forgive me for the feels.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Life is never easy.

Sometimes, it's difficult to even find a reason to get up in the morning.

Then she is dropped into his life. Right at the right time.

And he would be an absolute idiot to let her go.

**.**

**.**

When her belly begins to swell, he knows.

And he's terrified.

Her pregnancy was an accident. Just an accident.

But he wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. It was her baby.

And his.

**.**

**.**

He's there when the baby kicks for the first time.

Well, she comes charging into his room in the dead of night and wakes him out of a dead sleep, nearly scaring him half to death but – yeah, well…

She doesn't even notice his hesitation, she just grabs his large hand and places it on her protruding stomach, right on the exact right spot.

And he feels it.

He almost misses it.

But it's there.

Just the tiniest of thumps against his hand. A bit of pressure that tells him that there truly is a life, a brand new life that is growing and breathing and living.

Living.

Maybe living can be less painful now.

**.**

**.**

She gives birth in the spring.

A baby girl comes into the world, screaming her little head off. She has a headful of dark curls and her mother's light eyes.

She is placed in her mother's arms almost the moment she is born and she quiets.

Beth gazes down at her daughter – no, _their _daughter with this look. This smile that is perfect.

And right at that moment, Daryl Dixon believes there is good still alive in this screwed up shitfaced world.

"Hope," she whispers, pulling her eyes away from the snuffling baby. "Hope Dixon."

**.**

**.**

He is awoken in the early am by her sweet voice.

He rolls to his side, vision blurry and unfocused. One hand reaches out, searching for her soft and warm form but he finds only the pillow.

"Beth?" He raises his head, eyes searching in the dim for her.

And then he hears her voice.

"_I know it's late, But something's on my mind, It couldn't wait"_

When his eyes adjust, he sees her. Her willowy frame is silhouetted by the small beam of moonlight coming through the window. Hope is settled in her arms, her tiny head resting against her shoulder as she snores away.

"_Dance around this bedroom, Like we've only got tonight, Not about to let you. Go til the morning light." _

He remembers that song. He remembers it from long ago when there was still some beauty in the world.

"_Dance around this room, I'll be your satellite."_

He rises from the bed. He knows she hears his movements but she continues to sing, her voice gentle and so soothing. He pads across the cold floor and joins her at the window, slipping his arms around the both of them and resting his chin on her unoccupied shoulder.

"How did you know?" he whispers when her voice comes to a still.

She shrugs lightly, turning her blue eyes his way.

"I didn't," she says with the corner of her mouth turned up in a smile.

He chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. His fingers gently touch Hope's forehead and her eyelashes flutter before she wakes, gazing up at him.

He can't help but be amazed because this baby looks at him with trust. With a purity that is still so difficult to understand but – but it's getting better.

He kisses his wife again before gently pulling away and returning to their bed.

"Keep singing," he breathes, his voice barely above a whisper.

His wife smiles at him, shifting on her feet.

The words of the song lace the air, their harmony lifting and soft.

And he falls asleep again to the sound of her voice and the precious image of Hope in his mind.

**.**

**.**

'_But tonight the sand is stopping  
><em>_Take the hourglass and drop it  
><em>_So we can stay  
><em>_Inside this atmosphere  
><em>_Dance around this room  
><em>_I'll be your satellite'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**.**_

**This idea came to me when I saw the scene of Daryl watching Beth with baby Judith. I was overcome with feels, even after knowing that Beth is now gone and they will never get that happy ending that they deserve. **

**I was initially going to have the baby be a boy and call him Richie Hershel but it just wasn't working. Beth's speech about hope and beauty in a crazy world and her words clearly having an impact on Daryl was just...she helped him hope again. Hope that things could get better. And yes, he did find beauty in the world. He found it right there in her.**

**Okay, rant over. Review? **


End file.
